villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Morro
Morro was one of the main antagonists in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. He was Sensei Wu's first student, the Elemental Master of Wind and Lloyd's arch-rival. Morro was sent to the Cursed Realm long ago after he died, but escaped during the second Serpentine War when Garmadon opened the portal. Once freed, Morro took possession of Lloyd's body, intending to free his master. He is also the former boss of Soul Archer, Wrayth, Ghoul Tar and Bansha History Early life While Morro and a few other children were rummaging through the monastery's trash bins, he was discovered by Wu. The young sensei took pity on him and gave the boy food, as well as offering to train him in the ways of the Ninja. He was considered by Wu to be the perfect student as he undertook any obstacle his sensei would throw at him. Morro was eventually gifted a kite by Wu and by playing with it discovered that he was the next Elemental Master of Wind. Upon this revelation, Wu revealed that he believed Morro was to be the Green Ninja. Unfortunately, Morro became arrogant with the thought of the Green Ninja's power, though was dismayed to find that the Golden Weapons did not react with him, a sign that would indicate the true Green Ninja. The Master of Wind became obsessed to prove his master and destiny wrong, and left the monastery, declaring that he would never return until he found the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. He eventually journeyed to the Caves of Despair where he became trapped in a cave with a kethanol geyser and died. His spirit was then banished to the Cursed Realm where he pledged his service to The Preeminent. The Corridor of Elders As Garmadon opened the portal Cursed Realm intending to unleash the Anacondrai Generals, Morro was able to escape. While the Ninja celebrated their victory after the second Serpentine War, a small dark tornado appeared in the sky carrying Morro inside. Winds of Change Morro made his way to the Ninjago Museum of History where the Allied Armor of Azure]] was being kept. He possessed the Night Watchman, then called Steep Wisdom and requested for Lloyd to come. When the true Green Ninja arrived at the museum, Morro - still in the body of the Watchman - lead Lloyd to a backroom where he attempted to attack him with a hammer. The watchman was soon buried under several boxes and Morro left his body to possess several other things in the room, such as a portrait of Master Chen and a Serpentine statue. After weakening the Green Ninja, he took possession of Lloyd himself. With the Allied Armor of Azure and in control of the Green Ninja's body, Morro journeyed to Steep Wisdom seeking the staff of the First Spinjitzu Master, now carried by his former Sensei. He faced the Ninja for the first time, using his power of Wind to easily defeat them. Yet, before he was able to obtain the staff, Wu and the Ninja escaped in the Destiny's Bounty. Undeterred, Morro summoned his Elemental Dragon to chase after them. Ghost Story Morro quickly caught up to the flying vessel and boarded it, defeating Cole and Jay with ease. He used Lightning to cripple the ship's autopilot and descended into its lower level where he defeated Zane. Morro almost succeeded in throwing Kai out of the vessel, though was distracted when Wu threw his staff out the window. As it was the Morro's true objective, he summoned his Elemental Dragon once again and used it to retrieve the staff. Morro flew to a nearby tavern where he satisfied himself with a drink before interrupting a biker's pool game to decipher the message on the staff. Angered at his action, the biker and his friends surrounded Morro, though the ghost used the Allied Armor of Azure to summon Wrayth, and the two defeated the bikers with ease. He then instructed the Chain Master to deal with the Ninja while he located Sensei Yang's Airjitzu scrolls. Upon arriving at the Ancient Library of Domu where the Airjitzu scrolls were kept, Morro was enraged to find that the thief Ronin had already stolen them and fled to Stiix. He stormed out of the building, but not before he gave one of the guards his autograph and took a selfie with them. Stiix and Stones Morro soon arrived at a hill overlooking Stiix and summoned Soul Archer to aid him in his quest, as Lloyd was beginning to fight his possession. The two descended into the city and confronted Ronin at his shop. Unfortunately, the Ninja arrived and Morro ordered Soul Archer to hide so they could locate the scroll. Once the Ninja succeeded, Morro summoned several more ghosts and chased after Ronin, eventually claiming the Airjitzu scroll. He in turn was pursued by Kai though used the martial art to ascend into the air where he summoned his Elemental Dragon and escaped. The Temple on Haunted Hill Morro used the Armor to release Bansha and Ghoul Tar from the Cursed Realm, hoping that they would be able to decipher the next symbol on the staff. Bansha revealed that it was the Sword of Sanctuary, kept hidden in the Cloud Kingdom, which was only accessible from the Dead Man's Eye. As the only way to reach the phenomenon was to ascend the Wailing Alps, Morro ordered his forces to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the Ninja's mechs. Yet before they could take one of the mechs, the ghosts were ambushed by Nya in her Samurai Mech. While she was unable to damage the ghosts, the samurai succeeded in destroying the Allied Armor, thus destroying the way for Morro to summon reinforcements. Ghoul Tar quickly possessed the mech however, turning it into Mech-enstein, and the ghosts chased Nya and Ronin from the cave. Unfortunately, it soon began to rain and the Master of Wind summoned his elemental dragon to head to the Wailing Alps. Peak-a-Boo Morro used the Mech-enstien to ascend the Wailing Alps, though at the same time Lloyd was growing stronger and fighting the possession. Upon realizing they were being followed by the Ninja, Morro was encouraged to abandon Lloyd's body by his companions, though the Master of Wind reminded them that only a Spinjitzu master could find the tomb. He did however allow Bansha to create an avalanche, and the ghosts continued their ascent. As they neared the Hanging Temple, the ghosts discovered that the Ninja had survived the avalanche and were climbing even faster. Morro abandoned the mech and ordered his allies to stop them while he continued climbing. Yet even after calming the winds that plagued the mountain, Morro failed in reaching the Blind Man's Eye. Kingdom Come With his failure and Lloyd's continued resistance, Morro became increasingly agitated. However, Bansha quickly made contact with Fenwick, the head writer in Cloud Kingdom, and made a deal with him to let them in the back way. Morro was shown to where the sword was kept and upon retrieving it, encountered the Ninja. Due to being able to see their next move within the blade's reflection however, Morro was able to dodge their attacks and escape back to Ninjago. Yet the Ninja followed, quickly catching up to them, and with Lloyd gaining control of his body momentarily, lost the sword to Kai. The Crooked Path Morro and his ghost companions moved to Stiix were they took up residence in the remains of Ronin's pawn shop. Bansha then contacted the mercenary, ordering him to bring them the Sword of Sanctuary in exchange for his curse being removed. Ronin soon arrived with the sword in hand and after Ghoul Tar made sure it wasn't fake, presented it to Morro. The Master of Wind used it to determine the location of the tomb, though went behind the mercenary's back and possessed him. With Ronin's body, he contacted the Ninja and lead them on a false trail to the Caves of Despair. After the message was sent, he left Ronin and Lloyd, leaving for the real location of the tomb. Grave Danger Taking possession of Lloyd once more, Morro journeyed to the tomb with the Sword of Sanctuary and passed the first two traps with ease. All of the traps, eventually meeting up with the Ninja and dueling with them. Soon, he was fooled by Kai and was trapped, but escaped and caught up to the Ninja at the First Spinjitzu Master's resting spot, holding an extremely weakened Lloyd in one arm and threatening to hurt him if they didn't give up the Realm Crystal. After a while of stalling, Kai intended to fool the ghost again, coming out as a success and only backfiring when Lloyd was sent plummeting into a river, drifting away and leaving the Fire Ninja and Cole to save him while Zane and Jay took care of Morro. The Master of Wind was too clever for them, however, and escaped with both the crystal and the sword in his hands. Curse World - Part I Morro then went to the city of Stiix to release all of the Ghost Warriors and his master. The ninja shortly arrived to the city of stiix with Lloyd with their side to stop the Preeminent from crossing over to Ninjago. The Ghosts and Morro then caught the supposed green ninja who later appeared to be Nya who was a distraction for Lloyd to get to the crystal. Morro later saw his aivalnd confronted him with ease due to him having the Sword of Sanctuary with him. He was later out beaten by Ronin who arrived leaving him raining in coins. Lloyd then entered the building and went to the crystal to destroy it. Morro delayed him saying that if he destroys it, he'll lose any chance of seeing his father. After of some time, Lloyd was about to destroy the crystal until the tentacles of the Preeminent converged on him and dragged Lloyd to the Cursed Realm. As Lloyd was being pulled into the Cursed Realm, Morro said in remark that his master has arrived. Curse World - Part II As The Preeminent emerged into Ninjago, Morro confronted his old sensei and captured Misako. Unfortunately for the Master of Wind, Nya unlocked her True Potential and sank The Preeminent. As the creature fell into the water, Morro used his wind to keep himself above the ocean yet was soon grabbed by his master. As he struggled to stay away from the water, Wu arrived on his Elemental Dragon to help him. Morro soon realized that his fate had been sealed and handed his old sensei the Realm Crystal before sinking into the ocean. Appearance Morro's appearance consists of long black hair that in his youth had a green streak dyed into it. He also has dark markings around his eyes that bear resemblance to those found on a corpse after the death of the body. He even possesses these markings while in control of another host body. Personality In his past he was shown to be rather patient up until Sensei Wu tested him. He is also seen to be jealous as well, as noted by his behavior while dueling Lloyd in the Museum, and his disgust and rage in confronting the one who attained his spurned, youthful dream of becoming the Green Ninja. In his youth, he had a very close father-son-like relationship with Sensei Wu, which while rather healthy and positive for them in the beginning, it quickly took a nosedive after the revelation that Morro was not destined to be the Green Ninja, which caused Morro to become bitter and resentful, and caused him to abandon Wu and the Monastery. This also showcased Morro's determined and ambitious side, as well his inability to cope with disappointment. Abilities and weapons Possessing, Wind, Elemental Dragon. Morro was a prodigy as child in both the martial arts and the use of his elemental powers. In combat he is capable of dominating the battle field by inhibiting the movements of his opponents with powerful cyclones and gales of wind, which consistently throw his enemies off guard. He can use this to great effect, as he can interfere with the ability to use Spinjitzu. He is even strong enough to use the winds to trap the Destiny's Bounty through the creation of a vacuum. He can even augment his speed and agility by decreasing the wind resistance around his body, allowing him to get the drop on his foes with unforeseen velocity and volatility in his movements. He even displayed a level of control over his powers in his youth that no other Elemental Master besides Lloyd has ever demonstrated, marking him as a prodigy at a precariously young age. His tactics tend to involve viciously tossing his opponents around like rag dolls, seemingly enjoying their pain, and interfering with their movements. Possessing Lloyd, he is also capable of summoning an Elemental Power Dragon, which seems to be capable of unleashing massive blasts of destructive green energy. Trivia *In the credits of "The Corridor of Elders," Morro is referred to as "Ghost General." *It is unknown what Morro did to get banished to the Cursed Realm, seeing that the only previous banishments made were as punishment to the leaders in the First Serpentine War, and as a rescue from the Second Serpentine War (Garmadon, Master Chen, and his army). **Though, it is known that he was banished in a makeshift Green Ninja outfit as an adult. *Whoever Morro possesses, will have his voice instead of the possessed, with the one exception of Ronin, which indicates that he may only willingly replace the voice. *During Ghost Story, Morro was seen shooting Green Lightning at Nya (although he misses and hits the Bounty's main computer). It's unknown if it's one of Morro's abilities or if Lloyd still had the elemental power and he decided to use it. *Morro might reference Tai Lung from the Kung Fu Panda franchise. He also shares some traits with him. **They were both trained as kids by their master (Morro trained by Sensei Wu; Tai Lung trained by Master Shifu) **They were both believed to be a legendary warrior by their master but was not (Morro the Green Ninja; Tai Lung, the Dragon Warrior) and replaced with another student (Lloyd as the Green Ninja; Po as the Dragon Warrior). **They both tried to defeat the main protagonists (Tai Lung tried to defeat Po, Morro tried to defeat Lloyd). **They also were both rivals to the main protagonists (Tai Lung to Po, Morro to Lloyd). **They both disappeared for a long time (Morro was banished to the Cursed Realm; Tai Lung who was struck in rage and was stuck in Chor-Gom Prison for twenty years). *Apparently in Episode 51, it's revealed that there was a skeleton of Morro's original body before he became a ghost in a chamber inside the Caves of Despair. Although, it's unknown how he was sent to the Cursed Realm. *In the final episode, Morro redeems himself when told he was equally prized by Sensei Wu and not cast out alone. Realizing his faults and reasons for being unworthy to be the Master of Power, he sacrifices himself in giving the Realm Crystal to his former sensei so he may at least save Lloyd. Gallery Morro's End.png|Morro says goodbye to Sensei Wu Morro2.png|In Season 4 Morro.jpg|Morro's Minifigure Evil Lloyd.png|Morro while possessing Lloyd. Nya VS Morro & Ghost Warriors.jpg|Nya fights against the Morro and the Ghost Warriors Lloyd & Morro in the Legends of Chima.jpg|Lloyd and Morro in Chima Lloyd & Morro (Ep. 52).jpg|Morro going to kill Lloyd Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Provoker Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Noncorporeal Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Big Bads Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Lego Villains Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Teenage Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Brainwashers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Criminals Category:Ninjas Category:Revived Villains